


Adventures of the Big Booty Hoes

by vhchoes



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhchoes/pseuds/vhchoes
Summary: The raunchy, tell-all story of seven baristas on a mission to grow their friendships and their wallets





	

Georgetown, Indiana was quite possibly the most uneventful town on the face of the earth. You could pass right through it and never really notice it was there at all, as many often did. It’s staple was its abundantly bored police force and outdated drive-in, the last of its kind for miles around. Across the road from the latter was a little coffee shop, it’s small size and muted yellow walls making it all too easy to miss if you blink at the wrong moment. In fact, the color seemed all too fitting, seeing as everyone who had the opportunity to stop in would gladly tell you what a treasure that place was.

                There was something comforting in the everyday hustle-and-bustle of Village House Coffee. Everyone could feel it from the moment they walked in, the sights and smells wrapping around you like a warm blanket. The coffee they brewed, every latte and shot of espresso, was crafted with care, which was apparent from the quality of every drink they served. Even the workers seemed genuinely happy to be there, a much enjoyed break from the scowling faces and dragging feet of the outside world. Inside those walls, life seemed easy. Things were simple, normal even.

                But, then again, that wouldn’t make for a very good story.

* * *

 

Olivia was only a month in when she noticed something strange going on at the shop. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her job. Her closest friend Ashley, who had been working there for quite a while, had managed to get her this job, and she was very thankful. Not only did she enjoy what she was doing, but it also fit neatly into her busy schedule. Plus, everyone she worked with seemed to be friendly.

                However, she had noticed from the start how close knit the girls were. There were only six or so of them, the boss included, and they seemed to all have a role in each other’s lives. Olivia was unbothered initially by their cliquish behavior; She was here to make money, not best friends. Still, it didn’t take much to be bothered by the way they went silent for a split second every time she entered the room, or the “secret” glances they exchanged when they thought she wasn’t looking. As indifferent to their attempts at friendship she had been, these small inconsistencies had shaken her up a little bit. She may have been new, but she wasn’t an idiot.

                As hurt as she may have been, she was hesitant to confront Ashley about it. They had been friends for years now, and she didn’t want to put her in an uncomfortable position. So, she resigned herself to repressing her objections. She needed to accept that not everyone was going to like her and leave it at that. And, she would have if Ashley hadn’t lied to her.

                It had been one of the rare times they were scheduled to close together, and Olivia was all too excited. With both of her schedules, she hadn’t been able to see her as much as she would have liked. This was her opportunity to catch up and make up for lost time. The night had passed uneventfully. The two were making light conversation, and Olivia had asked her what she was up to after work. Her friend had simply brushed it off, saying that she was planning to head home for an easy night in. This was understandable. She knew Ashley wasn’t much of a party animal, and preferred long marathons of Gilmore Girls to a hot night on the town. What was odd, however, was the way her eyes kept trailing to the clock, and the speed with which she got her work done, almost as if she had somewhere important to be.

The realization that she was being lied to felt like a knife through her heart. This wasn’t the Ashley she knew and loved. Something was definitely going on here, and, sick of all the deceit, she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

                That’s why, when she noticed Ashley taking a different route than usual after they closed, one that led away from her home rather than towards, Olivia made the executive decision to follow her. As goofy as her friend could be, she knew how smart she was. That’s why she was careful to keep a few cars between them, less she allow herself to be caught. It gave her a strange sort of rush, as if she were a rogue cop in a cool action flick. She was trying to brainstorm her perfect movie title when she noticed Ashley pulling off onto an exit. “What the hell are you doing, Ash?” she muttered to herself as they continued on into a part of the city they had no business being in. She had to be more on guard here, as she began to veer down different roads and alleyways. After a ten minute struggle to keep up, Ashley pulled around the back of an abandoned storefront. The windows were dark and the painted cement walls chipped and scraggly. An old cigarette posted hung haphazardly by one corner, and her lungs protested at the mere thought of all the dust and decay that must be lying within.

                Not nearly as courageous as her friend, she chose to park in the front lot. She stared at the grimy building before her, wondering what on earth her friend could be doing. Though her good senses warned her that this was likely a beacon for grisly crime, she had to figure out just what was going on here. With a deep, shuddering breath, she pushed open the car door and stepped into the cool winter air. Goosebumps raced over her skin, and she couldn’t tell whether they were from the weather or the uneasiness tousling her nerves. She listened for Ashley’s voice – or any sign of life, really – but was only met with the murky din of the city.

                After several moments of silence, she wrung her hands nervously and let out a defeated sigh. “Okay, here we go. I can do this.” Though her skin crept and crawled in protest, she went over to the foggy glass door and leaned in close, cupping her hands around her eyes so that she could peer in. Before she was able to register anything, the door was yanked open and a hand reached through to pull her in. The sudden movement caused her to stumble and nearly face plant. As her knees his the concrete floor, she was acutely aware of three things. One, it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe and even though it was partly because she got the wind knocked out of her, it was also due to the intense amount of panic she was feeling. Two, even though she was too afraid to look up and around, she noticed several pairs of feet surrounding her. She definitely was not alone. And Three.

                She should have called in sick today.

                “Olivia, what are you doing here?”

                At the sound of the familiar voice, her head whipped up. Ashley stood in front of her with her arms crossed. A million thoughts and emotions crossed through her head at that moment, and she struggled to find something to say. “Ashley, you’re okay?”

                “Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? And why did you follow me here?” Ashley’s look of bewilderment only deepened as she pressed harder for answers.

In attempt to avoid that much dreaded eye contact, Olivia took that moment to look around at the other people in the room. All of their coworkers stood in a misshapen semi-circle behind Ashley, donned in all black and eager to see the action. Though they all wore coordinating colors, their individual outfits displayed particular aspects of  their character that made them unique. Annie, the youngest and most risqué of the group, wore a lace-sleeved top and tight black jeans, with crimson lips to top off the seductress vibe she had going on. Next to her stood Faith, her black skirt and knee highs not unlike her usual everyday look, though her lipstick was much darker than it typically would be. Hailey donned a dark turtleneck and slim fit pants, giving her an air of someone you ought to take seriously. Haley was the only one in a dress, the neckline of which being low enough to give a fair view of her ample cleavage. The four of them were a sight to see, standing side by side with matching expressions of frustration and disbelief.

                “Olivia, answer me! Why did you follow me here?”

                Olivia remembered who she was, and that she didn’t rely on other’s affirmations or permissions for her actions. “I got sick of you guys lying to me and decided to figure out what was going on here. What _is_ going on?”

                She looks around again, this time at the room itself. It’s dark and smells of mildew and misuse, but it kept fairly clean from what she can tell. The room was moderately sized, with a door on the back wall and a hallway a few paces to its right. It was conservatively furnished, a desk and chair pushed over to one side, a filing cabinet to the other, and random furniture and tables scattered in-between. Instinctively, she took a step forward, subconsciously eager to find out more of this mystery. This small movement caused the girls to tense up. Her stomach sank at this sight.  She wasn’t a threat to anyone. How could they possibly think otherwise?

                She shook this thought from her head, realizing that she had forgotten why she was here. “What is this place?” She waited a few moments, filled with silence, before pressing further. “Someone answer me?”

                Annie looked up at her, hesitation writer all over her face. “No offense, but how do we know that we can trust you?”

                Her perceived upper hand was fading fast. She pressed her lips together, trying to come up with an answer that would sway them. “I don’t know. You just have to.” When she noticed that they weren’t convinced, she became increasingly desperate. “Come on, guys! It’s me! You can trust me.”

                Ashley turned to face the silent jury behind her. Olivia held her breath as she watched their silent exchange, not quite sure where she stood with them. With a sigh, Annie walked over to a keypad on the wall, its smooth white surface resembling some sort of home security system. She typed in a small series of numbers, and Olivia watched in bewilderment as the windows morphed into a sort of black opaque glass. Pitch black darkness befell the room, and she felt panic rise in her chest. Where they going to kill her? No, Ashley would never hurt her. Or would she?

                Someone must have found a light switch, because the lights hummed to life over their heads. Hailey explained, “We can’t risk anyone knowing we’re here.”

                “Woah, risk? What exactly are we risking? _What is going on_?” She tried to read everyone’s expressions, but they only stared back with troubled eyes, as if still trying to figure out what to say. “Someone answer me! If my life is at stake here, I have a right to know.”

                Annie, ever the epitome of a brash Leo, was the first one to break the silence. “Relax, you’re going to be fine. No one here is dying anytime soon.”

                “I don’t know, I’m this close to killing one of you,” Faith adds in a lighthearted attempt to ease the tension. She meant well, but it was ill-fitting to the situation. When no one laughed, her nervous smile dropped. “Sorry. For real though, it’s nothing like that. I promise.”

                As much as she wanted to trust her, she had a feeling that something terrible was happening here. “Then what is it? Please, someone tell me?”

                “Alright, guys, maybe we should.” Haley interjects, surprising Olivia. Out of all the girls in front of her, Haley was probably the one she was the last close to. The thought that someone she barely knew would stand up for her nearly made her want to smile.

                “Look, guys, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I’m a part of it now. And I would never betray your trust. Please tell me what’s going on. Please?”

                Maybe they were tired of arguing, or maybe they detected the genuine emotion in her voice. Either way, they decided to cave. Ashley told her friend to follow her as she walked over to a door on the far way. It was innocuous-looking in itself, save for the security keypad on its handle. _What is up with all this security?_

                Ashley typed in the code, shielding the numbers with one hand so Olivia couldn’t peer over her shoulder and see them. After hitting the pound key, she gripped the handle with a cautious hand and turned to look back at Olivia. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

                She nodded a little too eagerly. “Absolutely.” She stared excitedly into the dark room as Ashley pushed the door open. She stepped into the room, curiosity too strong for her to handle the suspense much longer, and felt for the light switch. As the light flooded the room, she heard herself gasp.

                Out of all the possible scenarios in her head, she never once expected this. Their secrets ran much deeper than she could have ever imagined.


End file.
